Episode 2-160
Summary In a snowy valley where Maruna and Hura have met up with Riagara and Cloche, Maruna tries to figure out the reason for Samphati's absence while Riagara and Cloche demand to know what happened to Sagara and why they failed to return with her. Hura suggests that Samphati may still be on the lookout above, plus Gandharva has yet to appear. Maruna, visibly annoyed, gives Cloche an unnerving look before finally responding that their king will returned unharmed. He reveals that Sagara is using his little brother as a shield, then turns and walks away. He then suggests that they avoid attacking without recognizing who they are fighting first, since it would not have any affect anyway. Hura thinks to himself that Maruna was simply keeping his cool when he said that "Sagara must win," and realizes that he must be holding back his fury over the abuse of his brother. At Aeroplateau's Sky Tower, Chandra overlooks Saha's body, noting that since he is now dead, their situation has become dire. Behind him, someone seems amazed that Laila's summoning succeeded, and someone else wonders if he will hold them responsible for this. Chandra turns around and notices Ran, the only person standing without a bowed head. Rana blurts out that he is Ran Sairofe, a recent AA. She then frantically tries to force his head down. Ran realizes that he should bow, but does not feel comfortable doing so and thinks it should be okay to raise his head. Chandra remarks that his AA rank is unexpected. He asks if that kind of power is accepted in magic exams, then adds that he will not question it since Ran is siding with the inferior life forms, which is enough, and tells him he has no need to bow. Chandra then turns the subject to Agni, and tells them that he is healing slowly because his priest, still unconscious, is too weak-minded and not up to snuff as a magician. Ran thinks to himself that this god is an arrogant jerk, and that he himself would make a better god. Chandra gives him an odd look before telling him that when he dies, this god will personally pick him up. As Ran stands there in confusion, Ruche (with her head still bowed) approaches Chandra, asking if they should look for Saha's murderer, and telling him that she calmly saved a lot of people when Turret #1 was destroyed. Chandra pauses before asking if she is looking for recognition, then tells her that she did a good job but failed to protect the most important thing. He thinks to himself that Laila is the last one left. He feels disappointed that everything is happening "in the way that guy intended," so maybe it was foolish to attempt to alter fate. At the pillar of light, Leez asks Asha what she is saying now. Asha calls her stupid for making her repeat herself, and says that Saha was one of those named Kubera so she killed him. Because of that, the suras retreated. She then reveals that she had known he was a Kubera for a long time, but he was too risky to attack earlier because of his position. But now things are coming to an end, and an opportunity finally presented itself. Leez asks why she is telling her all this now, and if her goal is to make her accept his murder. Asha replies that she does not care if she accepts it, but Leez is responsible for it. When Leez responds with "What?" Asha tells her that she was the easiest Kubera to kill, but she opted to kill Saha instead, so she is only alive due to Asha's consideration and Saha's sacrifice. When Leez asks her what she is saying, Asha yells that Saha is dead because of her. She then tells her she should thank her for letting her live, and she should take responsibility for the death of the planet's leader. This enrages Leez, who punches Asha hard enough to send her sliding away. Leez sighs before saying that really, she cannot take any more of her bullsh*t. Currygom's comment Hohohoho Afterword * (thumbnail - Asha and Leez at the gate): I'm sorry. I said that I was going to finish working on Volume 6, but I spent more than a month doing it... T_T It's because I can at best spend one day a week working on it... T_T And when there is a hard deadline, I can't do any work on the book at all... But it's almost done now. I believe I should be able to do it before the end of this year. * (rakshasa group): Today, Cloche is taking the leading role. Riagara only speaks once at the beginning.... * (Chandra and Ran): If you understand them, are those words really scary? hehehe (Re: "When you die, I'll be sure to personally pick you up.") * (Asha and Leez): When there is incorrect background information on the forum, I have a hard time sometimes. (Wrong info spreads like it's the truth...) Wrong predictions for the future of the story are really welcome, however. Haha. Do I feel the same as the producers of King of Mask Singer? (a South Korean singing competition show where the competitors wear masks) 2-160 maruna.png|angrily walks away 2-160 asking for praise.png|is sucking up 2-160 punch.png|angrily punches Asha 2-160 done with asha.png|is done with her Notes * "That kind of power" that Chandra refers to is the mysterious skill that Ran used during his magic exam that gave him the highest score ever in Mistyshore. It is possible that he used the same skill to kill his mother, who was under the influence of emotional resonance, in self-defense during the Cataclysm. * It is not clear at this point if Chandra is referring to Visnu or God Kubera, or both, when he mentions "in the way that guy intended", but based on his later statements, he is likely talking about Visnu. * This is the pillar of light that appeared in the Season 2 Prologue, and the identities of the two silhouettes are finally confirmed. References